


Волчий хвост

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kinks, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Все его мысли сосредоточены только на одном: удержать, не позволить себе расслабиться посреди коридора, дождаться, когда закроется дверь.





	Волчий хвост

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Kinktober 2019  
Key: Sex Toys

Голоса долетают как сквозь слой ваты, а лицо горит, будто его шутки ради намазали табаско. Твик ловит себя на том, что пытается разобрать не только фразы друзей, но и назойливое тиканье. И лишь через пару минут понимает, что слышит свой собственный пульс.  
— … хватит пунша: он же сейчас по стенке съедет на пол. Крэйг, ты слушаешь?  
Перед глазами плывёт, но Твику удаётся выхватить среди окружающих силуэтов взгляд Крэйга. Вряд ли он слушает: его глаза, кажущиеся в полутьме абсолютно чёрными, жадно впились в лицо, а слышит он, кажется, только тяжёлое сбившееся дыхание Твика. Эта мысль вызывает невольную усмешку и становится последней каплей. Чёрт, как же сложно держаться на ногах!

— Я-то думал, оборотней валит только серебро. А нашему хватает и зелий.  
Сдержанная улыбка, сдержанная шутка с долей сдержанного осуждения. Кажется, это Токен. Крэйг, лихорадочно облизнув губы, отвечает, даже не глядя на него:  
— И правда, с него хватит, — звуки его охрипшего голоса посылают мурашки от макушки Твика вниз по спине и он не может сдержать всхлипа, хватая ртом сгустившийся воздух, — Токен, бро, найдётся свободная спальня? Не хочу чтобы этот хэллоуин стал для Твика кошмаром наяву.  
— Второй этаж, третья дверь слева. Только постарайтесь ничего не засрать: если что, там напротив ванная.  
— Твой должник, — невнятно, не разжимая зубы, бросает Крэйг и подхватывает Твика, увлекая за собой наверх.

Опираться на мелко дрожащие конечности получается из рук вон. Не держи его под плечи худая но сильная рука, Твик бы уже давно кубарем скатился вниз по лестнице, а так выходит неловко, мелкими шагами переставлять ноги. Скорей бы добраться до кровати — и всё закончится! Уши от “волчьего” костюма сползли набок и надоедливо щекочут щёку, хвост путается где-то в коленях, но Твик почти не замечает этих неудобств. Все его мысли сосредоточены только на одном: удержать, не позволить себе расслабиться посреди коридора, дождаться, когда закроется дверь.

Крэйг, будто слыша всё это, щёлкает замком на дверной ручке, запирая их обоих, доходит до кровати и мягко сгружает на неё Твика. Тот с трудом приподнимается, опираясь на ладони и трясущиеся колени. Сквозь ток крови в ушах доносятся глухой удар передвинутого где-то за спиной стула и звук расстёгиваемой молнии. Сам Твик нервно, рывками тянет вниз брюки и хвост проскальзывает в неразличимый среди нашитого меха разрез. Благо крепится аксессуар вовсе не к костюму. Благо ли?

— Наклонись вперёд. Хочу всё видеть, — Крэйг всё ещё произносит слова хрипло и будто с усилием. От осознания собственной причастности к этому болезненно тянет внизу живота, — И не трогай руками.  
Твик послушно прогибается вперёд и, — чёрт, казалось, что нужно усилие, чтобы удержать в себе игрушку, но, напротив, приходится приложить силы, чтобы её вытолкнуть. Имитирующее собачий “узел” утолщение растягивает, распирает его изнутри до боли, — сладкой, приятной и немного стыдной. Твик переводит дыхание и снова напрягается, выталкивая наружу крепящуюся к хвосту пробку. Её сужающаяся часть скользит из него по инерции, скатывается на кровать, скользнув по бедру смазкой, становится так легко и так… пусто?

Сзади шумно выдыхает Крэйг и Твик, обернувшись, успевает увидеть, как тот неловко прикрывает промежность перепачканной в сперме рукой. Пару минут, а возможно пару тысячелетий они оба молчат и пытаются выровнять дыхание, а после Крэйг поднимает голову, долго вглядываясь Твику в лицо слегка осоловелыми глазами.  
— Что за грустное выражение? — Щёки Крэйга тоже порозовели, а губы пересохли и размыкает он их с трудом, — Иди ко мне, малыш, давай вернём его: с хвостом ты выглядел повеселее.


End file.
